Visite surprise
by Soph28
Summary: Entre se soumettre et renoncer à ses principes et prendre le risque de ne pas prendre en compte les menaces, Johanna ne fait pas forcément le bon choix et le regrettera amèrement.


**Voici un petit OS sur une gagnante de Jeux que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Disclam' : Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Gale se serait fait tué par Peeta, encouragé par Katniss qui cueillerait des baies avec Foxface. 

* * *

Je presse le pas pour rentrer. Il fait plutôt froid aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi pour me réchauffer. Mon nouveau chez moi que je ne pourrais jamais accepter. Cette demeure qui me rappelle tous les jours ces atroces Jeux de la Faim auxquelles j'ai participé. Ces massacres dont j'étais la première témoin, puis celle qui les a provoqués. Cette demeure qui me rappelle le monstre que je suis devenue. Cela aussi, je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire.

En entrant dans la rue du Village des vainqueurs, je remarque une grosse voiture blanche garée devant ma maison. Qui peut bien venir me voir en ce novembre glacé ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, j'ai coupé tous les ponts avec mes anciens camarades à mon retour de l'arène. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ce que je suis devenue.

Seuls les habitants du Capitole ont de grosses voitures de la sorte. Serait-ce l'hôtesse qui a tirée mon nom lors de la moisson de l'année dernière ? Non, je lui ai bien fais comprendre que je rejetais la faute de ma mise à mort sur ses petits doigts manucurés. Mon styliste ? Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de me revoir après que je lui ai dit que son style était le plus affreux de Panem. Mon équipe de préparation ? Ils ont peur de moi depuis que je leur ai sauté à la gorge lors de la Tournée de la victoire à cause de la pression.  
Mon mentor ? Il est pas au Capitole. Je tourne la tête en direction de sa maison et voit qu'il observe l'énorme voiture blanche de derrière son rideau. Il plonge son regard vide dans le mien et disparaît. Il n'est pas très expressif. Il n'est pas non plus curieux. S'il observe la voiture blanche, ce n'est donc pas pour se poser des questions sur mon invité surprise. Il doit déjà le connaître. Et s'il se manifeste de la sorte, c'est qu'il le répugne. Mon mentor doit avoir une haine immense envers cette personne pour lui accorder ce regard de dégoût.

Je me focalise de nouveau sur la mystérieuse identité de mon visiteur et je pénètre à l'intérieur de ma maison. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus étrange, mon petit frère qui me regarde calmement ou bien les trois pacificateurs qui sont dans l'entrée ? Ces costumes de sangsues blanches me donne la nausée. L'un d'entre eux, celui a la plus forte carrure s'approche de moi.  
— Mademoiselle, veuillez monter immédiatement dans votre bureau où l'on vous attend."  
J'esquisse un petit sourire arrogant en plantant mon regard dans celui de l'ignorant. Personne ne me donne d'ordre. Je reste là, pendant une bonne minute, à lui faire comprendre du regard qu'il n'a aucunement le droit de me donner des directives. Je vais où je veux quand j'en ai envie.  
— S'il-te-plaît, monte, de demande la voix de mon petit frère. Du haut de ses 7 ans, je crois bien que c'est le seul qui arrive à savoir comment je fonctionne. Même depuis que je suis devenue cette carcasse vide d'humanité, il a su comment il fallait s'y prendre. Quand je hurle le prénom de mes victimes la nuit, il vient me tenir la main et il me ramène doucement à la réalité.  
Je détourne le regard du soldat et offre un regard de remerciement à mon frère. S'il n'avait pas intervenu, notre duel oculaire aurait sans doute duré des lustres. Mais je sais que je l'aurais gagné. Je ne perds jamais.

Je pose mon manteau dans l'entrée et monte les escaliers de bois. Je vois que deux pacificateurs sont postés à l'entrée d'une pièce. Un bureau. Mon bureau. Je m'avance vers eux et j'ouvre la porte sans même me préoccuper de leur présence. Quand je découvre qui est assit sur ma chaise, derrière mon bureau de chêne, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Le président Snow.

A ce moment-là je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vomir, de lui hurler des insanités ou bien lui sauter à la gorge. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je garde mon contrôle et mon arrogance. Je ne montre pas mon malaise, ce serait un signe de faiblesse face au démon de Panem.  
"Bonjour ma chère Johanna, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Sa politesse me donne une envie presque incontrôlable de le frapper et de crier ma haine envers lui. Il le sait et s'en amuse. Je ne le laisserai pas faire.  
_Que faites-vous ici ? je demande froidement.  
— Oh, s'exclame le senior, est-ce une manière polie de recevoir des gens chez soi ?  
— Je ne vous ai pas invité, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais.  
Un petit rire amer sort du monstre qui est assit sur ma chaise. Il faudra que je la brûle dès qu'il sera partit.  
— Vous avez une belle décoration de bureau je trouve, me dit-il. Le bois va si bien avec le rouge du canapé.  
— Que me voulez-vous ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler chiffon.  
— Vous êtes intelligente Mademoiselle Mason. Et extrêmement arrogante. C'est sans doute pour cela que vous avez gagné vos Jeux.  
— Je doute que vous soyez venue ici pour me complimenter. Que voulez-vous ? je demande encore une fois.  
Monsieur le président penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, et se lève.  
— Pas tout à fait, vous avez raison. Cependant, c'est de vous dont on va parlé. Vous avez vraiment été remarquable durant vos Jeux de la Faim. Vous avez réussi à tromper tout le monde sur votre vraie nature. C'était impressionnant. Du moins, c'est ce que pensent vos admirateurs. Ils sont tellement nombreux.  
Il est à présent devant le bureau, et je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire.  
— Où voulez-vous en venir ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.  
— J'ai beaucoup aimé me divertir en vous voyant massacrer tous ces enfants. C'était tellement divertissant.  
Mes poings se serrent en un éclair au souvenir des gamins que j'ai massacrés.  
— Mais après ce divertissement, j'ai dû retourner à mes petits soucis quotidiens, dont certains sont forts ennuyants.  
— Je compatis sincèrement, dis-je ironiquement.  
— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je crois que vous pourrez m'aider.  
L'aider ? Le président Snow a besoin de mon aide ? C'est la meilleure. L'envie de lui rire au nez grandit en moi.  
— Vous devez sûrement vous demandez la nature de mes petits soucis, poursuit-il. J'ai, on va dire, quelques problèmes financiers dont il me faut me débarrasser à tout prix. Le prix de ces dettes est fortement réclamé par mes amis qui n'attendent qu'une chose, que je les rembourse comme il se doit.  
C'est vrai qu'il a des gros problèmes d'argent comparer à tous ces gens qu'il regarde mourir de faim dans les districts alors qu'il est tranquillement en train de s'habiller pour une de ces futiles soirées du Capitole.  
— Cela doit être très ennuyant pour vous. Je suis sûr que vous êtes pressé d'aller leur rendre leur argent, au revoir, dis-je en lui montrant la porte.  
Snow se rapproche dangereusement de moi et me dit à quelques centimètres de mon visage :  
— Mes amis attendent un remboursement exemplaire, et pas tout à fait ordinaire, me souffle-t-il alors que je sens son halène pestilentielle me griffer le visage. Puisque mes petits problèmes semblent vous toucher, vous allez pouvoir m'aider à rembourser une partie de mes dettes.  
Son halène, tellement ignoble, me paraît pourtant familière. Que mange-t-il ou que boit-il pour qu'elle ne me paraisse pas étrangère ?

Je me recule légèrement de lui, lève les yeux au ciel.  
— Le seul argent que j'ai, c'est le dédommagement pour les Jeux que vous m'envoyez du Capitole, dis-je le plus hautainement possible. Il est amplement mérité je crois, alors il est hors de question que je vous le donne.  
Snow se mit à ricaner d'un rire qui me donne des frissons d'horreur sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il se rapproche une nouvelle fois de moi. Il me prend doucement les pointes de mes cheveux et fait descendre sa main droite sur mon épaule. Je me raidis à ce contact qui me donne envie de vomir.  
— Je ne parle pas de ce genre d'aider. Je parle d'une autre forme de remboursement, dit-il en passant ses doigts sur ma clavicule. J'ai un sursaut quand il passe près de ma poitrine, puis je comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Je me recule violemment contre le mur. Je savais que cet homme était la pire des monstruosités au monde, mais je n'avais jamais cru qu'il aille aussi loin. Pourquoi me le demande-t-il à moi ? L'une de ses phrases me revient en mémoire : "Vos admirateurs. Ils sont tellement nombreux."  
Y a-t-il des fans de la grande tueuse du district 7 dans les gens à qui il doit de l'argent ?  
— Vous voulez me ... prostituer ? je demande en articulant difficilement.  
— Vous comprenez vite, dit-il en revenant près de moi.  
Cette fois je ne peux plus reculer ni me reculer. Je dois faire face.  
— Il en est hors de question, je lui crache à la figure. Vous pouvez toujours rêver, jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça. Vous m'avez déjà humilié dans l'arène, vous ne croyez pas que ça suffit comme ça ?  
— Vous humilier dans l"arène ? demande-t-il confus. Votre passage dans les Jeux de la Faim vous a apporté la gloire, la reconnaissance et la richesse. J'ai cru comprendre que vos conditions de vie avant ça étaient des plus déplorables. De toute façon, si vous refuser, il y aura de graves conséquences, dit-il sévèrement.  
— Comme quoi ? je demande indifférente.  
— Il serait dommage que quelque chose arrive à votre famille. Votre petit frère est trop jeune pour être battue à mort, vous ne croyez pas ?  
La rage monte en moi à une vitesse incroyable. Mais je ne dois pas céder. Il essaie simplement de me faire peur pour que j'accepte. Mais je suis Johanna Mason, la première fille gagnante des Jeux dans le district 7. J'ai ma fierté et mes principes. Jamais je ferai ce genre de choses, surtout pour lui.  
— La réponse est toujours non.  
— Bien. Vous avez été mis au courant des conséquences. J'espère que vous savez ce que ça veut dire.  
Pour toute réponse, je le renvoie d'un "Maintenant sortez d'ici Monsieur le Président. Je suis sûre que d'autres affaires requièrent votre attention."  
Je lui ouvre la porte et attends qu'il sorte de mon bureau. Sur le seuil de la porte il me dit : "Vous allez le regretter. Je vous aurais prévenus."  
Il sort de la pièce et descend au rez-de-chaussé sans que je ne le quitte des yeux. J'attends qu'il sorte de la maison pour me précipiter à la fenêtre et attendre qu'il regagne sa voiture. Dès qu'il quitte le village des vainqueurs je rejoins mon frère et mes parents qui sont restés dans l'entrée.  
— Que voulait-il ? demande mon père.  
— Il voulait simplement que je retourne au Capitole pour rencontrer des sponsors, je mens.  
— Tu ne vas pas y retourner ? me demande mon petit frère les larmes aux yeux en se précipitant dans mes bras.  
— Non bien sûr, je le rassure. Je suis là, je reste là, je lui murmure en le serrant fort entre mes bras.  
Jamais on ne me l'enlèvera. Je ne laisserai pas le Capitole me le prendre ainsi que mes parents. C'est pour eux que je me suis battue dans l'arène. Sans eux, je serai morte. Pour eux, je pourrais renverser Panem entier.

La semaine passe et je ne dors plus. J'ai beau garder mon calme, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma famille. Il ne faut pas prendre les menaces de Snow à la légère. Je n'ai même pas osé en parler à mon ami Finnick. Lui pourrait peut-être m'aider. Mais il doit avoir ses propres problèmes. Je sais qu'il est énormément apprécié au Capitole, il a beaucoup d'admirateurs. Il pourrait "aider" Snow lui aussi. Ce dernier prostitue-t-il mon ami ?  
Je me pose des questions jours et nuits. Je ne dors plus, même si mon retour de l'arène ait déjà rendu mes nuits terribles.  
Je ne lâche pas mon frère et mes parents du regard. J'ai tellement peur de ne plus les revoir. Mais je garde la tête sur les épaules et essaie de montrer la même facette que j'arbore tous les jours. Je ne leur montre pas mon inquiétude.

Le lundi qui vient, après avoir coupé du bois, je rentre chez moi. Je passe devant les mêmes maisons des vainqueurs aux habitants détruits. Puis je m'arrête net. Une grosse voiture blanche est garée devant mon habitation. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, puis c'est le déclic. Je lâche tout ce que j'ai et empoigne la minuscule hache que j'ai sur moi jours et nuits. Je cours en direction de l'habitation. Les larmes me montent tellement la peur pour ma famille est intense.

En me rapprochant, je vois le Président Snow debout devant un corps. Celui de mon père. Des pacificateurs tiennent fermement ma mère et mon frère qui pleurent à chaudes larmes.  
Je hurle de rage et lance ma hache dans le crâne d'un pacificateur qui tombe sur le coup.  
— Laissez-les partir ! Ne les touchez pas ! je hurle à pleins poumons alors que des pacificateurs sortis de je ne sais où m'empoignent les bras.

Le président Snow lâche son petit rire amer, et je crie de plus belle des insanités à son égard. Je perçois à travers mes larmes les joues trempées de ma mère et mon frère. Je préférerai mourir que les voir morts.  
— Si vous lez touchez vous le regretterez ! je crache à Snow.  
Ce dernier s'approche en secouant la tête.  
— Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que c'est moi qui commande ici ? dit-il en faisant un signe à un pacificateur qui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de ma mère. Elle tombe à genoux en pleurant.  
— Lâchez-les sale monstre. Laissez-les partir et tuez-moi si ça vous chante.  
— Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça, simplement en vous tuant ? Non, je vais assassiner ce que vous aimez le plus au monde, ce qui vous a fait tenir dans l'arène. Ce pour quoi vous vous êtes battus, me murmure-t-il a l'oreille.  
Je lui crache à la figure et tente de lui donner des coups de pieds mais les sangsues blanches m'en empêchent. Je veux le tuer et sauver ma famille mais je suis impuissante.

Il claque des doigts et un pacificateurs dégaine un pistolet, la place sur la tempe de ma mère et tire. Le sang gicle. Ma mère tombe. Mon frère crie. Snow regarde le petit. Puis moi. Il sourit. Je comprend. Je cède à la folie. Je crie le nom de mon frère. Je lui hurle de s'enfuir. Mais il ne peut pas. Je ne supplie pas Snow. Mais lui dit de ne pas le toucher. Il rigole. Je crie de plus belle. On me frappe. Les coups partent. Mais je ne sens rien. Je ne vois que mon frère, pleurant. J'aimerai lui dire que c'est un mauvais rêve. Mais je ne peux pas. On me donne des coups de pieds et de matraque. Je suis à terre mais je me relève tant bien que mal. Ils pourraient me frapper de nouveau, mais ils ne le font pas. Ils savent que je ne peux rien faire. Absolument rien. Ils en profitent pour donner une gifle à mon frère. Une deuxième. Le troisième coup est un coup de poing. Puis ils sortent la matraque. Il lui frappe son petit cou. Puis le menton. Je hurle à m'en irriter la gorge. On le frappe encore et encore, et il crie et pleure. Il m'appelle. Puis plus rien. Je n'entend plus sa voix. Sa petite voix d'enfant.

Snow me siffle des mots qui résonnent comme des serpents venimeux dans ma tête :  
— Vous n'auriez pas dû me défier. Que ça vous serve de leçon. C'est moi qui commande.  
Il s'en va avec ses gardes. L'un d'entre eux me frappe dans le ventre. Je tombe à terre. Je leur murmure que je les hais tous, mais rien ne sort. J'ai peut-être trop hurler. Mais je n'en n'ai rien faire.

Je rampe vers le petit corps de mon frère. Une fois à sa hauteur, je vois que sa tête tombe d'un côté. On lui a brisé sa mâchoire. Il a un œil enflé. Un coin de sa bouche saigne. Je crois qu'il a le nez cassé. J'ai l'impression qu'il a des os brisés. Je pleure, et mes larmes tombe sur ses joues, près de ses petits yeux marrons entrouvert. Son cœur bat tout doucement.  
— Je suis tellement désolée. Oh mon dieu, je suis si désolée, je lui murmure entre mes larmes. Je n'ai jamais pleuré. Sauf quand je faisais semblant pour les sponsors. Mais c'est la première fois que mes larmes sont sincères. Et c'est la fois où ma famille meurt.  
— Pardonne-moi. Tout est ma faute. Pardonne-moi pour tout.  
Il cligne légèrement des yeux.  
— Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime tellement petit frère.  
Mes paroles ne sont qu'un murmure, mais il les entend. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, il serre légèrement ma main et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux se fixent. La vie le quitte pour de bon.

Je pleure. Doucement d'abord, puis fort par la suite. Je pose un baiser sur son front et pose mes mains sur son petit torse d'enfant. Je l'agrippe comme une bouée. Il est ma bouée. Je hurle son prénom et lui demande de revenir. Je le supplie. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Je me lève et vais voir le corps de mes parents. Je m'approche lentement d'eux et m'effondre à genoux en voyant qu'ils sont morts eux aussi. Je crie tout ce que je peux crier. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ma famille ne peut pas être morte. Puis je remarque que je suis à genoux dans dans le sang de mes parents. Dans leur sang. Dans du sang. Je le touche du bout des doigts, puis de mes mains. Et je frappe cette mixture rouge. Je la tape de mes poings, j'y met toute ma force. Je hais le sang. Cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai envie de vomir mais je me retiens. J'ai ma dignité. Ma dignité ... C'est à cause de cette fichue fierté qu'ils sont morts. Tous. Ils sont tous morts. C'est moi qui les aie tués.

Puis l'odeur me parvient jusqu'aux narines. Cette odeur que je connais si bien. Cette odeur, qui ressemble à l'horrible haleine de Snow. Ce n'est pas moi qui ais fais couler ce sang. C'est lui. Il a tué ma mère. Mon père. Mon frère. M'a brisée. Je hurle. Je pleure. Je vomis. Je serre les poings. Je ferme les yeux. Il doit payer. Je suis brisée. Mais pas morte. Il a voulut me blesser. Je le suis. Mais pas assez pour renoncer, au contraire. Il croyait que j'allais me soumettre. Il a tort. Il m'a retiré ce que j'ai de plus cher. Ma famille. Il a fait l'erreur la plus stupide qu'il aurait pût commettre. Je ris. Je deviens hystérique. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même dans le sang. Je ris à sa stupidité. Ma famille est morte. Je n'ai plus rien. Il ne peut plus me menacer de me faire souffrir. Il ne peut plus m'atteindre. Il peut me torturer ? La douleur ne m'effraie pas. Je ne peux pas être plus blessée que je le suis. Je suis meurtrie. Il doit le payer. On ne s'en prend pas à Johanna Mason sans en payer le prix. Je l'ai déjà dis. Je ne perd jamais. Il ne peut plus me blesser. C'est à mon tour de le faire souffrir. Je jure de cracher sur son cadavre. De rire dans son sang. Il ne peut plus rien contre moi. Plus rien.


End file.
